


Morning

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Adult Olga Pataki, Adults, Consensual, Consensual Incest, Daughter/Father Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Early Mornings, Established Olga Pataki/Bob Pataki, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, POV Olga Pataki, POV Third Person, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Post-The Jungle Movie, Sexual Humor, Teenage Helga Pataki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "Olga Pataki woke up that lazy Saturday morning, with the sun streaming in through the bedroom window, remembering how her and her father got to that point."
Relationships: Olga Pataki/Bob Pataki
Kudos: 4





	Morning

**Morning**

Olga Pataki woke up that lazy Saturday morning, with the sun streaming in through the bedroom window, remembering how her and her father got to that point. That point where they shared her and Helga's parents' bedroom together. 

It all started when Helga started high school. Or, maybe even long before then. All Olga knew - or remembered - was that having her father's constant approval and him doting upon her turned into something more somewhere along the lines over the years. 

Maybe it all truly started when she stopped complaining to Helga about her constant need to seek their parents' approval. Ever since then, Olga had fallen deeper into trying to always find ways to get her father to look at her like she was his entire world and no one else mattered. She had forgotten all about her and her sister's conversation back when Helga was nine and had changed her grades out of petty jealousy. 

Olga forgot that she didn't want to be their parents' perfect little wind-up doll. And in forgetting, she fell deeper into her father's - and her mother's, but mostly her father's - praise. 

The deeper she fell for her father's praise and his warm looks aimed her way, the quicker she found herself falling for her own father. Falling in love with her own father. 

And oh, don't get her wrong; She'd figured out some time ago that her father's admiration of her ran deeper than a father's pride in his over-achieving, attention-seeking older daughter. 

Olga could see it in the way that he smiled at her sometimes. Or in the way he would look at her at times, letting his gaze travel up and down her body slowly, then looking at her like he wanted to take her on her piano right then and there, in front of her mother and sister. His wife and younger daughter. 

Olga wondered if Helga noticed. Wondered if maybe Helga knew and was disgusted and hated her family more than she already did.

Olga, of course, knew that their mother hadn't. They tried to get her into AA classes and therapy sessions, and they worked. At first. Then Suzie, the ex-wife of Oskar Kokoshka rolled back into town like a tornado and a tsunami all at once. After that, it was game over for Miriam and her alcohol addiction had come back in full force. 

These days, she could be found where they used to find her: Passed out drunk in the kitchen or on the couch in the living room. 

A part of Olga still wished that they could do anything and everything to get her mother the help that she needed, but she knew now that was a lost cause. Her mother was now a lost cause. 

Her and Helga's parents' relationship was now a lost cause. Unfortunately, however, they don't have enough money to officially divorce because Bob still stubbornly clung onto the task of selling beepers. Oh, he now sold cell phones and smartphones and the latest tech of course, but he still believed beepers were the big money makers. 

And they were. If you are a doctor, a politician or a businessperson, that is. 

So, hardly any money pouring into the Pataki family meant no divorce just yet for Bob and Miriam. Which was fine with them in the end. They came to an agreement: Miriam would no longer be staying in the master bedroom. Instead, in the very rare moments she was sober, she slept on the sofa in the living room or in Olga's old bedroom. 

Helga, having formed a tentative sibling bond with her sister after their jungle adventure, offered to share her room with Olga. 

Olga, of course, politely declined her younger sister's offer. She had a feeling that... whatever this thing was between her and her father would finally come to a head. And soon. 

"No worries, Baby Sister!" Olga squeaked with a huge, cheery grin. "I'll just - I'll just stay with Daddy in his room. Just until I find somewhere else to sleep." 

Helga looked at Olga in high-key suspicion, but shrugged and let the matter drop. "Okay, then. Anyway, later. I'm off to go spend the weekend at Phoebe's." 

She hurried out the front door with a bag in tow, without so much as letting Olga speak. That was yesterday. 

Shortly after Helga left, Olga checked up on Miriam. She was passed out either drunk or with a hangover in Olga's old room. Olga let her be and entered the kitchen. 

She pulled up one of her favorite dinner recipes on her phone and got the ingredients ready. The food was almost done by the time her father arrived home from work. 

Bob sniffed the air and hummed in appreciation. He smiled at Olga in greeting. "Hey, Olga. You got somethin' smellin' good in here." 

Olga nodded while giggling. "Yes, Daddy. I made Chicken Cordon Bleu for dinner. You just sit and I'll get it ready for you."

Bob obeyed his eldest daughter and sat at the dining table and observed the gorgeous aesthetic. It was beautifully decorated with a fancy table cloth, expensive dinnerware and silverware, a decorative flower basket, lightly-scented candles and wine glasses. A bottle of wine sat in an ice bucket next to the flowers. 

Olga walked over with the pot of food and started plating it. Bob hummed his appreciation again. "All of this is really great, Olga. A damn fine job you've done, as always." 

Olga set the pot down next to her plate and tucked strands of her hair behind her left ear. She smiled at her father and tried to hide her blush. She didn't know if she succeeded or not. Judging by the way her father was looking at her though, it looked as if she failed in her mission to hide her rosy cheeks. 

Was this it? Would tonight be the night her and her father finally did something about the feelings they have for each other? 

With the way things were currently going, all signs pointed to the answer of "Yes." Not that Olga minded now, of course. She knew too that Daddy didn't mind either. 

They traded heavy, flirty looks in between bites of the food and sips of the wine. Olga made sure her father was looking at her when the fork slowly entered her mouth and just as equally slowly exited her mouth. She sipped at her wine at a snails' pace. 

She giggled at her father's low growl. 

"Bedroom, Olga. _Now_." 

Olga bit back a moan at her father's words and tossed him a coy smirk and a wink as she left the dining room. She could feel her father's lust-filled gaze on her as she walked. 

That night, they made sweet, sweet love. Then, they fucked like a pair of wild animals in heat. They were loud when they moaned each others' names. They didn't care who heard or who knew. Let them know. Let all of Hillwood know. Let everyone on Earth know, for all they cared. 

All they cared about in that moment was each other. All they cared about was the connection not only their bodies felt, but the connection they felt with each other as well. 

And here Olga is, the next morning, reflecting on all that had happened. Not just yesterday or last night, but all these years. 

Everything that had happened had led Olga and her father to this moment. This peaceful moment of bliss in the early morning light. 

Olga reached over to Bob's side of the bed and moved a few stray sticky hairs away from her father's sweaty forehead. They would need to get up soon to wash away the smell and feel of sex that was currently all over them. 

Bob breathed in the morning air, finally awake. He smiled softly, but didn't open his eyes. Not just yet. "You're awake," he spoke softly, not wanting his usual booming, gruff voice disturb the romantic peace. 

"So are you," Olga whispered, matching Bob's content, lazy grin. She kissed him on the cheek then bounced up out of bed. Bob grunted in complaint.

Olga giggled. "Come on, Daddy. Time to get up." Her tone turned flirty. "I was planning on us taking a shower together. But, if you're still feeling tired from last night, then I guess I'll just have to shower alone..."

She turned on her heels and walked towards their bathroom, trying to hold in her giggles. _Five, four, three, two..._

"Hey, wait! Olga, baby, don't shower without me!" 


End file.
